


Destinado

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, teikokuweek, teikokuweek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro en la oficina con un desconocido, hace que su mundo se vuelva completamente de cabeza y que sus hormonas se alteren.[Alternate universes: omegaverse]
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 3
Collections: TeikokuWeek2020





	Destinado

Entonces lo sientes, lo miras y todo se vuelve tan diferente. Como un disparo directo al corazón, que te mata pero no completamente. Un herida que duele en un principio, pero luego es liberador, te llena de paz. 

Deseo mezclado con felicidad, euforia mezclada con pasión ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la intensa mirada del otro, que parecía querer comérselo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, solo estaba allí, de pie, observándolo, como si su mirada pudiera atravesarlo. A pesar de que el más alto estaba a una distancia separada de él, podía claramente oír su respiración, trago saliva ante lo amenazante que su colega se veía, pero por alguna razón quería sentir esa respiración contra su piel. Si, cada centímetro de su piel anhelaba ser tocado por esas grandes manos y sentir esos labios cerca. Aquello último, le causó un sentimiento de temor, su cuerpo quería algo pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante esos impulsos primitivos, como él mismo le decía. No, no cedería, incluso si él se acercaba, incluso si sus miradas se cruzaban, aún si su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca de él, como lo estaba ahora.

¿eh?

Se preguntó en qué momento, el más alto había cortado el espacio que los separaba. No lo sabía y no lo supo tampoco, su garganta se secó en cuanto tomó consciencia de que su espacio personal estaba siendo violado. Su aroma era demasiado para él, lo asfixiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo seducía, lo invitaba a entregarse con facilidad, a hundirse en ese amplio pecho que tenía el otro. Se notaba que era de las personas que se ejercitaba, no podía verlo, pero notaba su espalda ancha, por lo que seguro tenía sus músculos marcados. Demonios, como deseaba tocarlos, quería pasar sus delgados dedos por ese trapecio y deltoides. 

Se maldijo internamente, porque repentinamente los nombres de cada músculo venían a su mente, y comenzaba a tener pensamientos muy sucios. 

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por estar tan pacíficamente quieto allí, mientras la mirada del otro le analizaba, al menos eso pensaba. Él era más bajo y no lo estaba mirando a los ojos como saberlo. Tenía demasiada vergüenza de levantar la mirada, asustado de quedar prendado del contrario apenas hicieran contacto. Solo levantó la mirada para alcanzar a ver los labios del otro, podía notar su color casi rosado, se veían suaves y sí, demasiado apetecibles.

La tensión entre ellos era clara, ¿lo bueno? Es que demonios le estaba gustando, estaba disfrutando esa cercanía ¿Lo malo? Es que no quería cometer un error en medio de sus horas laborales ¿Lo peor? Estaban completamente solos en esa habitación, no había ni una sola alma, afuera se oía sólo el silencio, así que nadie vendría a interrumpir esa escena. 

Maldijo en su interior, recordando si había tomado su medicamento, porque lo había hecho ¿verdad? Siempre era cuidadoso y también tenía contados los días de su celo, y hoy definitivamente no era día de celo. Aunque lo que sentía era muy diferente a sus celos comunes. Lo que sea, estaba paralizado, si él otro comenzaba algo, no iba a detenerlo, porque muy en el fondo quería que sucediera. 

\- ¿No vas a hablar?- finalmente el más alto abría la boca. Su voz no sonó demandante, sí, era grave y profunda, pero suave y tranquila, a diferencia de esa apariencia intimidante que tenía.

¡Claro que quería hablar! Pero tenía tanto miedo; sentía que si hablaba, temblaría o sonaría nervioso y gracioso. Él no quería avergonzarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, al quedarse allí en silencio, sin siquiera levantar su mirada. 

\- Perdón.- escucho una disculpa de parte del otro, este acerco su mano para acomodar uno de sus largos mechones de cabello claro tras su oreja, con suavidad y lentitud. Acción, que provocó en el más bajo, un escalofrío que recorrió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

\- Eres hermoso.- otra vez esa voz grave, pero suave, que lo invitaba a relajarse, y sobre todo, a que sus hormonas se alteraran. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentía claramente el calor en sus mejillas, incluso en sus orejas.- Me alegra haberte encontrado. Esperame hoy afuera, cuando termine tu turno. Me llamo Genda Koujirou.- tomó una de las manos del contrario, provocando que el otro se exaltará. Ese contacto era demasiado directo, demasiado intenso para él.

Todo nervioso, temblando como un flan, asintió.

\- Me dices tu nombre.- pidió él. 

Cierto, no se conocían, no sabía su nombre. Trato de relajarse y hablar, solo debía decir su nombre, no era algo muy difícil. Pero para él, en ese preciso momento, parecía una tarea imposible.- Sa-Sa-Sakuma… Jirou.- pero al final lo logró. 

En todo ese momento no había levantado su mirada, pero la mano del contrario en su mentón, provocó que lo hiciera. Pudo observar la mirada del otro, llena de deseo, pero también de felicidad.- Nos vemos entonces Jirou, mi pareja destinada.- y allí le robo un beso, no fue algo intenso, solo un corto roce entre sus labios, que solo causo que Sakuma quisiera más. 

Luego de eso, Genda se retiró, dejando atrás a un tembloroso Sakuma. 

Ahora que estaba solo, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sakuma, era si lo había arruinado o no, tampoco es que hubiera hecho mucho. Todo había sido demasiado para su pobre corazón que latía desbocado en su pecho, amenazando con salirse por su boca. 

Había encontrado a su pareja destinada, lo cual era un acontecimiento muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo una señal de fortuna y felicidad. Sonrió por ello, tocando sus labios, que aún ardían por ese simple contacto.


End file.
